


The Peaks Will Shine

by TheSeraph



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki PTSD, Love Triangle, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers, Thor 1 - Avengers: Infinity War, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeraph/pseuds/TheSeraph
Summary: Aethwynn and Loki were both younger minds when they met, and it didn't take long for them to form a bond.But after Loki falls to his own deceptions, Aethwynn struggles with her love for him, and is constantly coping with the mistakes he makes. Loki, in his quest to rule, makes the wrong turns, and the two are going down a road of hurt, lust, and love. Will she follow another path? Will they both come out safe, or will only one?-DISCONTINUED: Story was rushed and underwhelming, but I promised myself that I wouldn't throw my work away, so I am keeping it up. I apologize for the inconvenience.-





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a spark that sets the wick aflame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> My first AOW story, and I hope to keep this one going for a while. I have a lot of plans and I hope you all enjoy. Going to post couple chapters quickly since I had time waiting for an AOW invitation!
> 
> Please enjoy, and prepare for a lot of plot- starting. 
> 
> (Starting w/ 1000w chapters so I can keep myself going!)

Chapter I

 

        Crickets skidded across the grasses and rocks, chirping loudly as a pair of boots and a pair of feet pittered by. Stupefied giggles erupted from a man and a gal, and the girl tugged at the man's wrist, pulling him further up the mountain hills of Asgard.

        Once at the top, the talking stopped, and an audible inhale was heard as the young woman glanced off into the uninhabited valleys of Asgardian mountains ahead. She wore a tabard dress, low at the chest, above the knees, and puffed in the sleeves. Bushy, and thick brown hair piling at the sides of her arms, bangs falling in front of her hazel eyes. After intaking the scenery, she looked over to the man beside her.

        The entire time, the man had been eyeing her. Taking in the sight of energy in her face, savoring each time she exhaled, and each time strands of her hair would flicker in the soft breeze. Quickly, the girl smirked and parted her lips, waving a hand in front of his focused gaze. “Lokkiiii. Prince Odinson? Hello?” Her tone was playful as she locked eyes with him.

        The move had not seemed to haze him one bit. “Yes, Aethwynn?” He murmured in reply. Forcing down a blush on his cheeks at him being caught staring. It took moments for a witty reply to leave the girl’s lips as she stepped closer to the cliff, glancing downward. “It is quite unprofessional for a Prince to stare.”

        Loki snorted. “It is quite ‘unprofessional’ for a Prince to avoid dining with his family to go walking around with some woman." These words causing Aethwynn to put a palm to her heart dramatically. “Am I not enough for thou? Improper? Is my brain not the brawn you wanted?”

        With that, she turned around, her bare feet resting in the soft grass before she pranced downward to a more wooded area, the moon dancing through the leaves that shook ahead. It didn’t take long for Loki to follow behind. His heeled boots melding into the dirt and grass beneath. Steps powerful.

        Aethwynn turned around, slowing her pace as Loki caught up. She lowered her eyes and moves her lips to show the smugness writ across her expression obviously. The prince stepped forward, playfully challenging, “I could be reading right now.” He commented, lifting his eyebrows as she studied the girl’s expression.

        “You _could_ be shoving unethical amounts of meat into your mouth and choking when Thor pats you on the back, but I am sorry,  _Prince_ don’t let me keep you waiting.”

        Loki stepped forward, closing the space between the two. “Well… Now that I think about it… I did need a break from that book.” He pestered playfully, reaching behind Aethwynn and gripping the backs of her thighs. Lifting them up quickly, he stepped forward until the girl’s back was pressed against the bark of the tree behind her. Before Aethwynn had the time to let out a word of annoyance, Loki had placed his lips on her.

        His lips surrounded her bottom lip, opening and closing in adrenaline until his tongue found it’s way into her mouth. Aethwynn melted into the kiss and wrapped her legs around him tightly, allowing for the prince to press his hand into the bark beside her.

        Aethwynn felt her body heat, and her cheeks felt as if they had been kissed by Surtur. The burning hot left the Asgardian confused on if she was embarrassed or enlightened. The prince’s hips pressed to her pelvis, and their kisses broke for seconds as they took in heaving breaths, both lost in their own fantasyland as-

        “Brother!”

        Aethwynn felt her lips be hit with emptiness and her legs drop. Feet hitting the floor as she let out a huff of annoyance, looking up as Loki turned to face his brother.

        “Thor, what in Hel’s name are you doing out here?” He patted at his tunic, making sure he would not embarrass himself to the fullest extent and get back to men pampering him with the “you were with a girl?” bullshit. Their questions could turn, quite derogative, if not embarrassing to answer.

        “You are missing the-” Thor looked from Aethwynn back to Loki before continuing. “-celebration… Brother. Odin thought you would be out here. Though, I did not expect you out here, Aethwynn.” The blonde’s deep voice seemed to crackle, and Aethwynn nodded with a slight smile.

        “I didn't imagine to find myself here either, Prince Thor.” She gave a slight bow and stepped away from the tree. Hands cupped one-in-one as she looked up to Loki. Eyeing his neck-length, slicked back, and black hair. By the Norns, Thor had _terrible_ timing.

        “Well, you should join us Lady Aethwynn! I am sure Odin would mind you as an accompaniment to Loki’s side!” Thor replied, loudly. Aethwynn blushed slightly. “I am not sure, that is not the crowd I generally go along with, my Prince. Plus, it is quite-”

        “Nonsense!” Thor yelled heartedly, grabbing Loki by the shoulder, gathering an annoyed look from the God of Mischief. “You are fully welcomed! Loki could use the company, and I would love to get to know yourself!”

        Aethwynn paused, her lips parted in thought. “Well… Alright. We will be there in a while. I swear on Odin’s throne. Til Then?” She gave a hearty smile, and Thor smiled broadly.

        “Wonderful! To the feast!” Thor pranced off in victory, leaving the two others in a moment of silence. After a while, Aethwynn walked up behind Loki, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “There is no way you two are brothers.” She joked. Loki turned around, a sad expression carved into his face.

        “Erh… Loki? Love… you alright?”

        Loki grabbed her wrist, slightly rough, as he pulled her back to the cliff, sitting them down. “I can't be the prince they want me to be, Wynn.” He murmured. Looking to the distance. Aethwynn reached over, grabbing one of his hands to hold to her chest. “You don't need to be-”

        A sharpness Aethwynn had never heard before entered his tone, and she flinched. “But I do. I am nothing but a shadow in my brother’s light. I am his lesser. Odin would never wish for a bookworm son, he has prophets for that…!”

        Aethwynn crawled over to the Prince before pressing her lips to his cheek. “You are perfect to _me._ ” Her eyes locked with his ice blue, trying her best to express that she was not just being poetic.

        Aethwynn tried to hold a straight expression, her mind rampaging. Loki was suffering. He felt _insufficient_. How did she not see this until now? She could _not_ allow him to continue like this.

        Swallowed in thought, Aethwynn had not noticed Loki was holding her wrist, over her. His chest pressing her back until she was laying on the stone. Lithely, he leaned forward, kissing her roughly, need laced in his lips. Aethwynn’s heart pounded as she gripped at his collar. She placed a hand on his cheek and grinned into the kiss.

        “There is a _feast_ we have to attend, my Prince.” She murmured, resting her forehead against his before Loki began to push himself upward. The two taking in breaths to make up for the ones that were lost in the kiss. Aethwynn pushing herself to her feet before stepping away, and looking back to wait for Loki.

        He stepped forward, and she paused. Looking back to the cliff. “And- if you ever think you are lonely… Just remember-”

_“The peaks will shine again.”_


	2. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass, and Thor's coronation arrives... Or, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the plot! I hope those who are reading so far care to read on! Suggestions welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3

 Chapter II

 

**_Years pass…_**

_“This is your brother’s biggest day, Loki. At least try to smile?”_

        Aethwynn ran her fingers over the cloth of Loki’s tunic, tugging on it to check for anything loose. Hazel eyes rested, watching her own fingers before she looked up and locked eyes with the raven-haired Prince.

        Loki could feel the adrenaline pumping through him nervously, and his gut stirred as he thought about what today would turn out to be. He was _lying_ to her. Out of all the people he shouldn’t, he was, but Loki knew that Aethwynn would scold him, if not abandon him on the spot. She had changed so much from the night on the mountain. Her brown hair was thick as always, and stayed the same, but her face sharpened, and she wore a robe now. Black and gold, hanging at the shoulders, with a cloak dropping below her shoulders. The robe ended with a tabard-light piece, and long cuts on both sides, allowing her legs to hang outward. She was still the beauty he had…-

        “Loki. Did you even hear me?” Her lips pulled into a soft grin, “Why is it I always catch you staring?” Loki pressed his lips against her forehead softly, “Is it not a good thing to be in constant thought about those you care about?”

        Aethwynn frowned slightly, leaning back. “It would be… if that was what you were thinking about.” She murmured, straightening her posture and giving him a hard, knowing stare. “You shouldn’t let your jealousy get the head of you, it isn’t very becoming of the Prince I know.” Quickly, and almost urgently, Loki pulled Aethwynn into a hug, leaving her in a short daze of shock. His gut tugging at his fear, not sure he could hold in the disgust he felt with each word he was to say, and that it would show in his face. “My brother is to be king of Asgard. I have accepted that… despite my jealousy.” A sting of brutal truth caused his eye to twitch before he let go of Aethwynn, stepping back.

        The girl nodded, trying her best to trust in his words. “Then… I will see you after the feast. Yes?” In return, Loki nodded, giving a saddened grin as he stepped out the door. “Indeed, darling.”

 

 _People packed together,_ and even towards the front of the crowd, Aethwynn felt dizzy standing between the pushing shoulders of excitement around her. The amount of body in the area made the air hot, and she thought she could taste the testosterone for a moment.

        As Thor began to walk down the middle of the room, he swung his hammer to-and-fro, chanting and yelling. Aethwynn in return tried her best not to roll her eyes and scoff at the childish chanting that erupted around her. As Thor stepped further, he gave Aethwynn the slightest acknowledgment and she nodded in return as she continued swaying back and forth in victory.

        Loki had not looked to her once, and he faltered to even notice the interaction between Thor and Aethwynn. Generally, he would be jealous of that kind of thing, but, he just stood there. Watching Thor, while Odin looked on with a stern expression, possibly embarrassed by his son who was flaunting his soon-to-be position quite obviously. Nervousness rested in Aethwynn as she waited for their eyes to lock, built into the fact that she was so close to Odin. It is easily said that Odin had a strong distaste towards Aethwynn.

        By the time she had stopped trying, Thor was kneeling before the All-father. Pride chiseled into his face and form. Odin was standing, and the room dead silent as he spoke.

        “Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it, I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great  Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon -- that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born.”

        Pain had resigned in Loki’s expression, and Aethwynn had hoped he would just look at her for a moment and find even the slightest comfort, but he _didn’t._

        As time went on, Odin went to name Thor king, but paused. Loki held a dead expression as Odin looked away. “Frost giants-”

        Everyone shifted, hands on the hilts of their weapons as Thor, Loki, and the “Warriors Three” ran to the threat. Aethwynn found herself stuck trying to weave her way through the crowd. Once she was away from the group of people, she took in the air she thought she’d never find again, and exited the coronation room. Going hallway to hallway to find Loki and the others.

        As she neared the relic room, she heard yelling. ‘Thor… and Odin. Of course…’ she thought to herself with a frown. Cutting to a corner as the door opened and slammed, Thor rolling out like a steamed-off horse. Loki followed after. Why she was sneaking about, she would never know, but something was making her nervous.

        Aethwynn stepped away and decided to go to her room for a moment. Though, she knew it would not last long. When she arrived, she tied her hair into a bun with braids running along it, some of her long bangs trailing downward before she stood up in an anxious manner and decided to needed to talk to Loki.

 

 _Aethwynn_ stepped into the room. Eyeing the flipped table as she watched Loki and Thor head to depart. Quickly, she made her presence known. Both Loki and Thor turned to look at her, and Thor let out a playful grin when he saw her.

        “May I speak with Loki for a moment Thor? I promise I will not keep him long from your… quest.” A bit of stigma hitting her tongue as he returned with a nod. “Of course, do not be long, Brother! You may do as you please when we _return_ from Jötunheim.” He paced off quickly so that he could not hear the “I beg your pardon?” that left Loki’s lips as an embarrassed threat.

        The prince watched Thor walk off before looking up to Aethwynn, who stepped down the stairs to stand in front of him. “What are you doing Loki?” She questioned, disappointment in her tone as she watched him with a frown. “I can not let Thor jut into Jötunheim by himself, Wynn-”

        “There is more to it than that, love. Isn’t there?” She replied coolly, hoping her words would bite her back. Instead, Loki stepped up, and reached around her. Undoing her braids and buns, and watching as her hair fell to her shoulders. Hair swaying as it used to, reminding him of their first years together. “You shan’t wear your hair like that, you look more like a mother than a lover.” He joked, avoiding the question, pulling her against his chest and giving her a chaste kiss. “I will return. I _always_ do.”


	3. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation is canceled, and Loki is in Jotunheim, leaving Aethwynn to her worrisome. The perfect entrance for her more 'feminine' Warriors Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the bits and nibbles of views. It is sweet to see people reading this shit. :) 
> 
> Warning: Some sexual language, but nothing too big.

Chapter III 

 

        Aethwynn sat, staring at her mirror. Eyelids heavy as she waited for Loki to return, exhausted of the entire situation. Jötunheim was not known to be very welcoming. Such thoughts clouded her mind to the point she didn’t hear three others enter.

        “Aeth, hon? We came as quick as possible. What happened at the coronation today?”

        Quickly, Aethwynn glanced over. Eyeing three familiar women. A ginger with short hair, curved and kind looking, was the one to speak first. Beside her, two blondes. One with her hair in a braid, the other’s hair trailing to her waist in elegant curls.

        Wynn looked to the Ginger, a happy smile of relief on her expression. “Faëryn.” She looked to the blonde with the braid, “Survith.”, and to the last: “Elsulden!” Pushing herself up, Aethwynn hopped over to them and allowed herself to be engulfed in their embrace. “There were Frost Giants trying to take the casket.”

        Her words were low and weak with utter exhausted as she backed away from her close friends. “And… where might Lok’ be righ’ now?” Elsuden questioned, her accent thick as she spoke. Aethwynn looked quickly between the three before she bit her bottom lip. “You… tell anyone. Alright?”

        All three nodded vigorously and Aethwynn peeped out the tiniest thing. “Loki and Thor took the Warriors Three, and Sif, to Jötunheim…”

        Several distinguished “Whats” left the girls mouths when she spoke. “Why would-”

        “Odin forbade!”

        “Is he safe- by the Norns-”

        Aethwynn staggered back a bit before yipping a harsh “Shush!” at the girls. Irritation on her face left quickly when they all sheepishly muttered their sorries. Faёryn stepped forward and grabbed Wynn’s shoulders, leading her to the chair in front of her mirror, and it didn’t take long for the others to flock to her. The red-head took out a brush and sat Aethwynn down, smiling. “I am sure he will be fine, hon.”

        The bristles of the brush ran through Wynn’s hair softly, and she smiled lightly. “I hope so. It is quite reckless of him though. To charge into battle with so thought. He has been… someone else recently.”

        “Did that pile of rat dung do something to hurt you? By Odin’s beard, I will pull a sword on the-” Survith’s threat was cut off by a quick “No no no! Nothing like that!” From Aethwynn, and Elsuden started to giggle.

        Survith flashed a playful glare and pushed against the girl’s arm. “What’s so funny?” Elsuden continued to giggle before looking up. “Him? Treat _her_ bad. We both know they treat each other _very_ well.”

        Aethwynn became flustered and looked away. “I haven't a clue what you are on about, L.” Faёryn continued to brush her hair as she snorted at that comment, and Elsuden was fully prepared to prove her point. “Oh do _not_ try to convince me that you weren’t the one sucking his cock out in the hills just a while ago-”

        Aethwynn turned red as possible, looking down after letting out a cough of surprise. Her hair covered her face. “Elsuden Hvokk! I will have your life for that!” She snapped playfully, turning to face her. “You have been _stalking_ me, then?”

        Survith was laughing out of control while Faёryn shook her head in feigned disappointment as she listened to the bickering. Elsuden puffed up her chest and crossed her arms. “I thought he was doing some of that weird voodoo he does on you. Just making sure!”

        “And what _else_ have you seen, then?” Aethwynn grumbled, and Elsuden perked up. “Well, there was-”

        Aethwynn yelped in embarrassment, “Do _not_ answer that.”

        Aethwynn then pushes herself upward, nodding a quick thanks to Faёryn. “ I should go check in on things. Maybe I should go to Frigga? She may know more about the attack.” The others quickly crossed their arms. “He should be fine.” Faёryn replied coolly.

        “Faё. It has been a while, I should at least check-”

        Aethwynn looked to the window when a rainbow hue struck the corner of her eyes. The Bifröst was activated. She stepped up to the glass. Then turned around, walking past her friends and exiting the room, but in worry, they walked out behind her.

        The four paced down the halls, and Aethwynn looked around, shivering at how quiet it seemed to be at the moment. The long halls started to fill her anxiety to the brim as they stepped out of the palace. “If we move fast enough, we can cut them off before they cross the bridge. I need to make sure-”

        Survith grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. “It is bes’ not ta hyperventilate before ya even get ‘ere.”

        Aethwynn nodded and sighed, and they made their way through the buzzing city. The sun out and bright, beating down on them as they quickly stepped street to street.

 

 _The bridge_ led out into the distance, just as Aethwynn had recalled. The glass-like material shone under the rays of the sun, and Wynn squinted as the intensity of it. Eyes locked on a group of three, walking down the bridge nervously. Aethwynn watched them, and gulped at their expressions. Nervous, it seemed. Had someone been hurt?

        The Bifröst flashed again and confusion ensued. The Warriors Three, with Sif, left without a word, and Aethwynn was given the option of waiting.

        It took only a while after the flash for Odin to start down the bridge, and Aethwynn gave a notable stare of worry and confusion. Her friends closing in around her protectively. When Odin passed by them, he shot Wynn a glare full of poison and daggers that she could almost feel. Loki following behind a certain distance. His movements slow paced. But, there was no Thor.

        Loki neared, and locked eyes with Aethwynn. His movements nervous and quick. Aethwynn stepped onto the bridge, blinking quickly. “Loki, love… are… you alright? What happened?”

        Loki looked at her and sighed. “I am not in the mood to discuss things right now, Wynn.” Walking past her the tiniest bit, causing Wynn to see his broken glove, and grab his wrist. “You- you are injured?” She muttered worriedly. Looking up to see a rage full of pain in his eyes as she looked straight at her.

        The God of Mischief pulled his wrist away rather roughly. “I can handle myself, Wynn.” He spat in an ill-mannered way, turning in shame and rage to walk away. Leaving Aethwynn to let her hand fall to her side, staring at Loki as he left with pain etched onto her face.


	4. Don't Let In The Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethwynn tries to wrap her brain around the events of today, and a visitor comes in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> If you like smut-- this probably what you came for. If you didn't, feel free to go to the next chapter! I will leave a summary of this chapter there! I felt -really- shitty about this chapter, but I decided I would post it. Please enjoy and feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content!

Chapter IV

 

        Aethwynn had walked off quietly, leaving her friends in shock at what had occured. Mentally, they all had decided to leave her to herself for a while. Elsuden may have popped some insults or described how she was going to tear Loki to shredded-up bits.

        Aethwynn was back in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed and staring at her feet. It had been a while now, and she wasn’t quite sure what to think. She could leave Loki to come to her if something had gone wrong, or she could go find him. Help him. Her exhaustion and fear helped her decide on the former. 

        By now, it had started raining, and Aethwynn stood herself up. Legs shaky from staying still so long in dreadful thought. Slowly, she brought herself to her window. Unlatching the lock and pushing the door open. For awhile, she just eyed the beautiful cities. Buildings of gold and seas of diamond. Then, she reached her hand out into the rain, letting the water pool in her palm. 

        “You know, that breeze will be an issue when you are trying to sleep tonight.”

        It took only a heartbeat for Aethwynn to be facing Loki. Backing herself up against the windowsill. He was right there. She was not prepared with anything to say. Staying silent, eyeing him as he stepped forward. There was a staff against the wall that she couldn’t put her finger on, and she shivered as she listened to his boots click as he came forward. 

        “Leaving me in the quiet, then? How rude of you.” He joked, a bit of nervousness in his tone as he put a hand to her cheek. “I… I apologize. I hope you can understand that I am at quite a loss of words after today.” She choked back, shivers crawling down her spine as he cold hand laid against her skin.

        Loki sighed, wrapping his arms around Aethwynn’s hips and pulling her against him. He shoved his face into her neck and let out a sigh. “Thor was banished.” He muttered into her ear, and Wynn pushed his shoulders back to look him in the eyes. “What? Because he led you into- why? What happened?”

        “Jötunheim is at war with Asgard now.” He replied coldly, and Aethwynn searched his gaze. “There is more.” She pried.

        “Odin has fallen into Odin’s sleep… and…” He looked away, too fragile to stare into her gaze. “I… I am not who you think I am, Wynn.”

        Aethwynn felt her heart jump into her throat and she tried her best to keep his gaze. “I… In what way?” She queried, her legs feeling as if they could turn to jelly at any given moment. Even more when Loki stepped away from her.

        He closed his eyes, and shut his hands into tight fists. “I… that is enough for one night. Don’t you think?” Aethwynn stepped forward, putting her hands to his cheeks. “You can tell me anything, you always have been able to. Please… by the Norns, do not forget that.” She whispered. Loki pulled her closer, meshing their lips together, pain stuck in his throat. 

        “Please…” She muttered in between a kiss, before Loki pressed his lips to hers once more. Slowly moving them until Loki laid down on the bed, Aethwynn on top of him. Wynn pushed herself up, looking down at the Prince with a sad smile. “Promise me you know that.”

        Loki ran his hand over her back, and magic filtered away her dress in a gentle, delicate motion. “I        promise.” He mumbled, eyeing the girl as she rested on top of him in just her undergarments. A stupid grin on her face at how he used his tricks. Lowering herself to place her lips on his again. 

        Loki latched a finger beneath the strap of her bra, pulling the clipping away in a trained motion. The garment sliding down her arms and being pulled off and tossed somewhere to the side. Wynn ran her fingers along his chest, and the tunic below her flickered away leaving the broad skin free. Her dancing fingers led up to his face, cupping his cheeks in them before parting her lips, and pulling them against his again. Face cherry hot.

        Sometime during the heated flurry, both had become bare entirely, and Loki looked up, flashy his toothy grin. “Had I left you too long without a taste?” He prodded, running his hand up the inner of her thigh, slowly-- teasing the tiniest feelings out of her.

        “Wouldn't it have been likewise-” Wynn squeaked when she was flipped. Back pressed against the cushion. Loki pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, “I am your superior, and you darling, speak on command.” His lips pressed below her jawline, and his pressed kisses to the area before running his tongue down her neck. Causing Aethwynn to bite her bottom lip in an attempt to hide rising moans. The tone of his voice was just so… Frisky. Devilous. Delicious.

        “And who says I want to listen to you.” She challenged playfully, quickly being shut up as he ran a finger over the slit of her pussy, a low chuckle leaving his throat. “That does.” He replied, running his finger up to press against her clit. Aethwynn didn't answer, and shut her eyes. “Cat clawing at that pretty, sharp tongue of yours?”

        “Says the man with a tongue of led-” The finger entered her hole teasingly, causing her to wince in pleasure. “Replies the girl with words too big for her mouth. Tell me, what better things can you do with that mouth, darling?” He ran his tongue over his upper lip, flashing a wide grin to her as black hair trailed toward her in the slightest Aethwynn was too flustered to reply and let out a chuckle of amusement, eyeing the man.

        Loki gave himself a while to just look down before moving himself downward, his breath hitting her heat, and Aethwynn could tell he was still flashing that stupid grin. His tongue was put before she could think another thought, and it was running along her slit, slowly. A tiny, shaky moan left Aethwynn’s mouth, and Loki pressed his tongue inward. Roughly, he ran it along her pulsing walls. Pressing into them as he felt heat rise in himself, but that only pushed him further.

        Lithely, the God of Mischief lifted her legs onto his shoulders, allowing him to push his tongue further. He would move his tongue in and out at a paced motion, and then break free- sucking on her clit to emit the sweetest, and most delicate moans from her. Loki could feel her tensing, and her walls swelling with pleasure.

        “So vocal, are you sure you want the guards to know you are getting tongue-twisted by the prince with a banished brother?” He joked, pulling away, and leaving the cool air to hit Aethwynn’s heat. “As long as they do n-not lock you away.” She replied. 

        Loki nodded, pulling Aethwynn up against his chest, “Maybe you are so desperate for the ‘bad guy’ that you do not mind?” He purrs, flipping her over. Her stomach against the bed, and her legs hanging from the edge. Ass displayed for all of Loki’s entertainment. The prince ran a finger along her spine, eyeing the beauty before he gripped her hips. Pressing the tip of his length into her. Aethwynn curled her toes on delight, waiting.

        The God then began to run the tip up and down her slit, spreading her lips to prod at her hole. “Lo.. Loki… Your teasing gets… I-irritating-” She sputtered out, and Loki pushed in a bit further. Chuckling. “I am your k- Prince, darling. You should beg, not request.”

        “I refuse-”

        “Do you really?”

        Aethwynn inhaled her pride, body squirming in need; it was almost painful just waiting. “L… Loki. Please-” She moaned. Her cheeks burning hot. “Please what, my little dove?” 

        “P… Please f-fuck me. I have w-waited too long for this, L-loki-!” Her begs were cut short when Loki slid the entirety of his length inside of. Caressing her walls as he let out a groan of relief. He had been running on a short fuse. Aethwynn letting out a sky-breaking moan that Loki was sure he would have to talk to the guards about later on. 

        The God of Mischief slowly began pumping in and out of her, watching as her hips slapped against the bed with each of his thrusts. Loki grabbed Aethwynn’s wrists, and pulled them behind her.

        Plummeting into her g-spot, Aethwynn became a mess of moans, and Loki could feel he jaw ache from the grinning. His skin flushed, and body aching. The thrusts slid against her walls as they closed on his length, and Aethwynn could stand no longer. Her mind went blank with pleasure, and her hips bucked as she came. Filled with ecstasy, Loki kept pumping until he came with her. His head swirling. After their moment of ‘relief’ ended, Loki pulled them into bed, and pulled the sheets over both of them. Holding Aethwynn against his chest, and gulping down what he envisioned would occur tomorrow.


	5. Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynn finds out about a certain new king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rushed. I apologize. Now all, this is where the chapters aren't posted daily! I am sorrrry. Thank everyone who has read so far. Please let me know how you think! <3

 Chapter V

  

_Loki ran a finger down Aethwynn’s bareback. The girl barely stirring from her sleep. They laid, covered in thin sheets, Wynn’s feet entwined with his own. The Prince, or King for that matter, took the greatest gulp he could, attempting to swallow his guilt. He would be shunned for his true form. His Jötun self. Hel, she would probably be upset that he hadn’t told her he was given the throne._

_He was unsure as to why he hadn’t himself._

_He stood up, summoning clothes onto himself, and stepping towards the door. He grabbed the staff, holding it in his fingers as he thought about it. Summoning his helm and sighing, looking back at the sleeping Aethwynn._

_“I promise…” He sighed before shutting the door behind himself._

 

        Light flickered through the windows, flecks across the skin of the stirring Aethwynn. Pushing herself upward, she looked to her side to find empty bed sheets, and sighed, pulling covers over her lewd self as she got up.

        Her skin ached as she stood, and it took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light. She wasn't sure what was worse, her body, or her irritation that Loki had just hopped off this morning without as much as a word. ‘That staff…’ She mentally recalled, now stuck on the subject. ‘That is Odin’s…-’

        Aethwynn looked at the door, and her heart faltered. Too irritated to keep her thoughts in her head, she lunged for her clothes. “If Thor and Odin are gone then… Loki- that asshole. That fucking asshole better not be sitting his pretty, little ass on that throne unannounced-” she growled. Pulling her robe on as she yanked open the door.

        Speeding down the hallway, her heels clicked, and Aethwynn was sure someone called her name, but the fury ringing in her ears was deafening, and she didn't have the time to have a conversation. The halls seemed long, and what seemed to be hours ended as Aethwynn walked into the throne room. Heart skipping a beat as she eyed the room.

        The Warriors Three stood in shock, and it seemed the conversation had just ended, leaving Loki the perfect opportunity to see Aethwynn standing, mouth gaping. The three stood there, and Loki took a step forward. His helm had horns, his hair hidden, and his tunic pampered just as a king's. So, she wasn't paranoid then. Fantastic.

        “Aethwynn-” he began, cutting the thick, tense air in half. He stepped forward reaching out a hand to the woman. “-I do not want to pester you in public, my king, but did I forget hearing this last night?” Wynn interrupted her glare like daggers. She stood still, and the Warrior Three stood, unsure of what to do.

        “I meant to tell you-”

        “And look at the promising place that has put us in, your majesty. I do hope the confines of my underwear were-” Loki winced at the majesty bit, and stepped forward. Grabbing her hand and cutting her off before she could finish the sour words. “Be my queen.” He put matter-of-factly.

        “What-?”

        “ _Marry_ me Wynn. Be my queen, we could before. I… I know Odin was holding us back from this- I love you and I understand that-.

        Aethwynn had pressed her fingers to his lips and stopped him. Looking down in silence, lacking the energy to think of what to say. “I can't. Not like this, Loki. You won't be king forever-” That damn wince “-and just because Odin isn't here- I am not fit to be a queen, love… And... Marrying me shouldn't be what is pushing my anger away.” She was looking back up to him now, those gorgeous blue eyes glowing with sadness. 

        “I do love you, marriage shouldn't have to prove it.” She added, getting nervous in the silence. Gulping as she felt the eyes of guards and the Warriors Three lighting her skin with stares. Aethwynn pulled her hand away gently. “What… What else didn't you tell me?” She croaked, Loki turning and stepping towards the throne. “I need to attend to my duties to Asgard for now, Aethwynn. We will talk later. Meet me in my new room tonight, darling. It is more proper to discuss personal matters there.”

        That sounded like an order, and Aethwynn wanted to vomit. Hel, he did not even use her nickname.  His eyes were locked on her as he sat, swaggering in the chair to his left. Aethwynn stood, unsure of what to do, her throat dry. She stepped forward, “Loki-”

        Loki closed his eyes and grimaced, “Later, Wynn.”

        There was the order.

        Aethwynn stepped back, heels clicking as she turned and walked out quickly. Gut twisting in unpleasantry. She made her way to her room, and opening an electronic device. Scrolling through news of Earth. Looking for anything on Thor in order to keep her brain busy until later that night. She groaned, clicking on an image of a man in a suit. She looked at the image deeply.

        “Tony Stark. The man in the suit. Midgardians and their technology..-” She went to back out but kept reading, her eyes locking on the man. He did look a bit like a douche, but he was handsome. “Wha- Wynn stop gushing over some mortal, rich, bad boy.” She coughed to herself, rolling her eyes and clicking out. Telling herself she wasn't one for politics anyway. That man was being closed in from all sides. Especially after the ‘I am Ironman’ shabang. He was interesting, but that isn't what Aethwynn was looking for.

        She sighed, spending her time waiting for anything on the Asgardian Prince, while thinking about what she would say to Loki tonight. Her heart dropped, and she placed her head on her desk. Heart heavy at even the slightest thought of the ordeal.


	6. Walking the Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shares his new self, and the turn of events ignites a fight. In return, Aethwynn decides to take his wellbeing into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter gets the plot along and to the juicy shit. I apologize if the chapters feel slow to you, but I promise to heat up the drama as we go along!
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading so far. Please suggest things if your mind gets going, and as always, sending love! <3

 Chapter VI

 

        It felt like _years_ trudging up to his door, and Aethwynn couldn't help but quiver as she lifted her hand to knock.

        The door shifted open, and Aethwynn walked in. Seeing Loki in a handsome tunic rather than his King apparel, watching her with his arms crossed. The room was large, as a King’s room should be, but Loki wasn't alone. Odin laid. Asleep. Wynn stepped up, “You said… Your new room? Odin is still here.” She spoke meekly, looking around the room.

        “No need to mind that. There is something you need to know. I am not who you-”

        Aethwynn cut him off as fury came back to her. “Yes, you are king. I see that.” Her voice was threaded with venom and Loki looked away, shame in his eyes. Taking a step back. Hands clasped behind himself as he began to pace back and forth, heels clicking as he went along. “I have been lied to, Aethwynn. I am not Odin’s son.” His words were weak, but he managed to keep a powerful boom in each word.

        Aethwynn looked down, silence consuming here. “I am… This.” His voice cracking the tiniest bit, and blue engulfed him. Eyes turning the deepest, and brightest crimson Aethwynn had ever laid her eyes on. She could not speak, and that was the most idiotic thing she could have done because Loki's expression was overtaken with pain. “I… I am a monster to you.” He croaked, and Aethwynn shook her head in denial, stepping forward. “No, no. By the Norns, Loki not at all.” She reached to him, but paused as a cold feeling drifted on his skin, and Loki grabbed her wrist. “You are no smaller the man I fell in love with.” She muttered, pushing out of his hold to cup his chilled face. Watching as he returned to his ‘normal’ self, blue fading away like dye being sucked from water.

        The King stepped back, shaking his head and trying to think. “Odin knew. Frigga knew. They never told me. No wonder Thor is the prize child. Now-- now I have what I _deserve,_ Wynn. I am king!” He words grew toxic and Aethwynn shook her head. “Loki, you won't be king forever. You are letting it get to your head. You are important to _me._ Is that not enough?”

        “This is not importance, Aethwynn. It is my place. My destiny. I have _worked_ for this.” He growled, stepping forward in a way that made Wynn curl her lip in disgust. Just as he stepped, she knew. “You- Loki… You did not. Please tell me you didn't let the Frost Giants in-”

        Loki clasped a hand over her mouth. His glare strong as he watched her. “It was only to save Asgard from Thor’s ridiculous rule. At least until he was less… Selfish. I swear on my life I did not mean for him to go charging into Jötunheim.” Aethwynn was hyperventilating. Her back against the wall. Mouth covered. She felt her legs start to quiver, and her eyes water. Were the walls caving in?

The King stepped back and released her, shocked at his action. Aethwynn stood, and her throat felt as if it was closing in on her, so she reached for the door handle and pulled it open. Loki had spoken her name, but he didn't dare approach her again, so he ended up watching her wobble out of the room. His muscles tense with a pure shame.

        Once Aethwynn was out, she sped down the hall. Her throat tight. Her vision began to dim, and her mind was blurred with confusion. Loki was _never_ like this. Sure, his jealousy got frightening at times, but it was never directed towards her. Wynn crashed into the wall beside her, gripping the tile as the world continued to go black. Air lodged in her throat with no escape. She had not even noticed that tears were streaming down her face. She needed to get Thor. Find him, and get him on the throne. Hopefully, it did not push him over the edge. She loved him too dearly to lose him to the consuming, power-hungry needs he had undergone.

        The world was spinning. How fantastic. Aethwynn tried to hold the walls, but her legs seemed to stop entirely, and she fell. Body lurching as she hit the floor, falling as the world went pitch black.

 

 _Aethwynn heaved_ as she sat up. Blurred shapes around her, gently coaxing her back down. After furiously blinking her eyes back into focus, she saw Frigga standing over her. Along with Faëryn. The two of them eyed her with worried looks before Aethwynn opened her mouth in a hectic manner. “I need to get to Heimdall and find Thor.” She sputtered, pushing herself upward.

        Frigga went to help her update before sighing. “Should I go get Lok-”

        “ _No!”_ Aethwynn yelled. “Please. Please just take me to Heimdall. Frigga, this isn't like Loki. He can _not_ go on like this.” She begged, sitting upward with a plea in her eyes. She hopped that Frigga, knowing she had a distaste in the choice of banishment, would just say yes.

        And she did. Resulting in a hug from Aethwynn. Her body quivered in both excitement and fear, and Frigga held the girl like she was a child of her own. Even if Odin didn't like her, Frigga cherished the girl, for she loved Loki, and not just where he stood in society. She missed Loki as well, and hoped he would return to his mentally-fit self. That Thor would be back, and they could just be a family again, though, Frigga feared Loki could ever feel that again.

        “But first, we need to find out why you passed out. Alright, dear? That is never a good thing.” She scolded, pushing Aethwynn back down and popping out of the room to fetch a doctor. Wynn waited, knowing she soon could find Thor, and save Loki from his corrupted mind. She only wanted the innocent, hurt man that she loved to be back at her side. Her raven-haired prince. Not her _king._


	7. Down To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynn makes it to Earth, and goes about finding Thor is a... Not very discrete manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped from 28 hits in 45 in one day. That may be little to others, but everything keeps me posting. Love you all, and please enjoy as we take the crazy road to love triangles and hella angst.

 Chapter VII

 

        The sun struck Wynn’s eyes like a sharpened dagger, and her hands roamed the dirt around her. The dry ground scratched at her palms, and the sun’s rays beat down in powerful waves. The Asgardian finally managed to push herself upward after adjusting to the new climate and rejuvenating from the sickness that is ‘riding’ the Bifröst.

        “Too many rainbows.” Aethwynn spoke hoarsely as she stood up, looking around the desert-like land before spotting a town glinting in the distance. Wynn picked up her heels and started walking, nervous that she had just _crashed_ into the ground, and was walking in plain sight if anyone saw.

        After some heel-breaking walking, Wynn made it to the town. Eyes prying into her. Her robe was standing out quite easily, and a guard nearby dropped his donut as the Asgardian walked by. “Just… A cosplayer? Yeahhhh the world just keeps getting weirder. First men in metal suits…” He lifted up his radio and called into it, while simultaneously mourning the late donut.

        Aethwynn began walking around and found herself by a group of Midgardians eating. Quickly, she stepped forward, looking around at the group before smiling. “Excuse me for interrupting your-” she looked at the table, and saw nothing like Asgard’s meals. “-feast, but have you happened to see a blonde man? All brawn? Loud? In… Less Midgardian clothing?”

        The group eyed her nervously, and one opened their mouth to speak, but ended up shaking their head and coughing. Pulling a tissue to their lips awkwardly. Aethwynn blinked and smiled, giving a quick “uhm” and nodding. “Thank you for your time, then.” Quickly, the Asgardian stepped back. Worry starting to reside in her gut.

        This process went on for a while as Aethwynn hopped from group to group. _If_ they acknowledged her, they had not seen Thor, and Wynn could only resort to asking more people. The interrogations went on for 30 minutes straight before a man in a suit grabbed Wynn’s arm. Causing her to flip around and tug her arm away. “Who are you?” She huffed, narrowing her eyes.

        “Ma’am. I need you to come along with me.” Was the robotic reply. “We know where your friend is.” Followed soon after, but suspicion took a hold of Wynn, her gut giving her a swift no when she thought about following this man. “You know, I think I am quite alright. I can find him later on.” Aethwynn replied calmly, watching the man speak into nothingness as he pressed a finger to his ear. As Wynn turned to get away, she felt a sharp pinch in her buttock, and reached back to find a small dart. Soon after, the world began to twirl, and Aethwynn fell unconscious. She was doing that a lot, apparently.

 

 _When Aethwynn stirred awake,_ she found herself chained by the ankles and wrists. Her hands pulled back and connected the chair, and her ankles connected to the chair as well. It took a few moments for the tired-like trance to wear off before she looked up to see a new _agent_ standing in front of her, enclosed in a small room together that was made of a clear, glass-like material. The two stayed silent, and finally, Wynn's irritation reached its point.

        “Out of all the places you could shoot, you ordered a dart to my ass?” She coughed, tugging forward at the chains to no avail. Her head was still blurred from the _medicine,_ but she kept her mind straight to the best of her capability, and held an unfazed expression. Eyes shifting around the glass box and surveying the area.

        “You arrived, in clothes, unlike human clothes, during an anomaly. Another man, who we found trying to remove a piece from the site, fit your description closely.” The agent answered with a stern tone. “And you were asking for him, I hear. How do you know this man?”

        Aethwynn looked back up to the agent, and smiled. “Do you happen to know where he is now, _sir?_ ” Sarcasm emphasized her sir as she leaned forward, hair falling over her breast and her back straightened as she rebelled against the interrogation. At that, the man leaned forward and gripped the handles of her chair, “I just want answers. He could fight, can you? Where are you from? Trained?”

        “So he isn't here. You didn't get what you wanted out of him, Agent?” She drawled, and the man leaned back again to shrug. “He was confiscated by a Doctor Selvig, but I am not sure he was right to go with you running around.” He smiled. “And- Call me Phil. Phil Coulson. I just want the truth.”

        Wynn stayed silent a moment, “We are not on a friend basis, Agent Coulson. I just want my freedom and to find my friend.” Coulson shrugged, “If you tell me why you are here, and I trust the information, I will free you. Okay? I just want answers in order to handle this.”

        Aethwynn leaned back, sighed, and narrowed her eyes. “He has lost his place. I need him back home, to… Take back his _throne_ and overthrow the current leader.” Wynn didn't expect the Agent to believe her, and he nodded and stepped away. Wynn felt her gut curl as her plan backfired, and she saw Phil Coulson Walking to the door. “We are ordered to keep you a while longer. Until we have enough proof to free you. I will be back later on.” And the door was open. The room empty.

        That is, until a man walked in. Wearing a business suit, hands cupped, and a pair of shades on. He looked familiar to Aethwynn, and it finally snapped in her mind exactly who this man was. What a frightening coincidence. His voice cocky to the highest extent a human could be cocky, and he smirked as he looked at Wynn, tilting his head.

_"Ya know, I have never been too fond of people being locked up for the wrong reasons.”_


	8. I Don't Play Well With Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethwynn, like Rapunzel in her tower, gets her cocky, irritating knight in shining armor to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's gooo plot!! I took more time on this chapter since I had the time, so hopefully it is tip-top! Sending love to you all. :^)
> 
> We finally getttt Tony.

 Chapter VIII

  

        The man was attractive, and it made Aethwynn feel shame at acknowledging that. Something about that expression he was making made her want to slap that smugness from his face while relishing in the physical touch. Maybe that was his thing, but Aethwynn needed to push that ridiculous thought as far in the back of her mind that could go.

        Wynn curled her fingers and pulled at the chains on her wrist again, sighing and looking downward. “I wasn't expecting a businessman like yourself to be affiliated with a group like this, Mister Stark. Have you come to gloat? Seduce me into submission?” The words were careless, and she looked up as the man stepped forward and knelt down. “I'd ask how you knew me, but we don't need that answer, do we buttercup? No gloating. We can save the seducing for later.” Tony held that grin as he reached and slid his fingers beneath the hem of her robe, and Wynn curled her toes and held her breath. Unsure of how to react to such an action. His fingers brushed against the skin of her ankles, and Aethwynn turned her head as she began to blush. His hands were rough and strong from so many years of melding metal and fighting enemies.

        After a while of breath-holding and trying to ignore the man, she heard a click, and her ankles felt the freedom of air as the shackles fell down on her feet. Tony stood up and eyed Wynn up and down for a moment before snorting and watching behind her to release her wrists. “No need to be embarrassed. I know I am quite the sight.” He quipped, undoing one of the cuffs and sliding it out from beneath the chair. Aethwynn rolled her eyes and went to stand up, but was tugged back as Tony held the cuffs, one still around her wrist.

        “You missed one.” She pestered, and went wide-eyed as Stark grabbed her recently freed wrist and slapped the cuff back on. “Oh come on, I may be freeing you but I am not an idiot. The cuffs stay on until I know you won't jump me.” Tony leaned forward, close to her ear so his breath hit the skin of her neck. “Now, be good and follow me, will ya? Try not to fuss.” His grip tightened around the chain of her cuffs, and he pulled her out of the room.

        The two began walking outside of the room and Tony led them down a hallway, to another, and another. Occasionally he would flash a grin to the guards and agents around them, or wink at the female employees walking past. One time he had even told a guard, “The crazy ones are always beautiful, yeah?” And the guard let out an “uh” and merely nodded.

        Irritated to the fullest extent, Wynn began walking faster. Pulling Tony along impatiently. Suddenly, Aethwynn lost her breath as Tony pulled her back quickly. She landed into his chest, face red as she bit down on her bottom of her lip. “What was that-” Tony pulled her into him and shushed her as Coulson stepped up to the two. Eyeing Wynn suspiciously. “Where are you two off to? I thought you were on _hold,_ Stark?” He queried.

        “Fury called me in to check this out. Thought I'd take mystery here for a stroll and see if I could get her to speak up.” Tony joked as Aethwynn tried not to fall right against Tony. Her legs like jello. “Good. I thought you were going to steal her.”

        “I wouldn't want to go anywhere with _this_ asshole.” Wynn barked, and Tony snorted. It wasn't a complete lie. Was he trying to get under her skin with all this body to body bullshit? Her mind needed a break from this utter madness. Coulson shrugged at that, and started to walk away. “Keep her under control. We have no idea what she can do.” This was the last thing he said before walking off to handle other manners.

        Tony released his grip on Aethwynn’s chains and she slipped away from him. Trying to hide her face with her hair. Tony chuckle and continued walking. “You sure are fidget-y. Am I too much for you?” Though he seemed mildly irritated, they continued on and he kept up the joking play. Once they were outside, Tony scratched his head and chuckled nervously. “I was not expecting to be taking someone home, so I may have flown in. I'm gonna need to carry you.”

        “I- no no. No way. I can just go from here-” As soon as she spoke Tony started laughing. “W-what?” Wynn replied in an irritated manner. Tony stepped into the suit and it locked in around him. The metal clicking back into place like a domino effect. “1. You can't go running around here with Shield everywhere. 2? We aren't waiting for a ride just to get caught. So, just come here please?” He spoke, holding out the robotic limbs as his helmet piece snapped shut. Slowly, Wynn walked over to him and winced as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling him against the chest of his suit. Even if uncomfortable, Wynn doubted the hero would drop her, but thought otherwise as she watched them lift off the ground. She shut her eyes and let it happen.


	9. Bring Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Aethwynn to his tower, and she is told to explain everything. With some 'minor' distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I hope we are getting to the meaty parts and you guys continue reading! Sending love!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if you were hoping for more Loki x OC, but that is taking a tiny break for the time being. To the tension we go!

 Chapter IX

 

        As soon as her feet touched the ground, Aethwynn bowed forward and held her mouth in fear of vomiting out her internal organs. When the feeling faded away, she stood herself up on wobbling legs and looked back at Tony, who was trying not to laugh at the sight. Aethwynn, for the first time in the day, smiled back. Snorting and laughing at herself as she stood up.

        “I thought it'd be more luxurious to be _saved_ by a superhero. Sorry Stark, but I am quite let down.” The machine he landed on began to peel off his armor piece by piece, and Wynn looked around. They were standing on a tower with a big “STARK” across it. Not surprising to Aethwynn. Tony stepped out of his last piece of armor and shrugged. “Sorry to kill your dreams, hun. Let's get you in the building and out those medieval rags.”

        “Rags? Excuse me, but I am not a peasant, Mister Stark! And, unlike many other females here, I do _not_ dream of being in your arms again.” They stepped inside and Tony rolled his eyes. “I didn't know someone could shove an insult and a compliment into a sentence so perfectly. Jesus-” Tony turned to face her with shock. “I don't even know your name, Miss-?” His hand was held out and Aethwynn took it, nodding. “Aethwynn. You can call me-”

        Her heart thudded. Loki called her Wynn. Not many others. “-Wynn.” She finished, biting down on her bottom lip nervously for a second, taking a deep breath. Fully remembering why she was here. _Not_ to flirt with a playboy, but to save the man she loves. As she told herself this, she eyed Tony up and down, admiring his body unconsciously until she noticed the action and looked up, blinking furiously in anxiety that he noticed. “Wynn. Your name is very unique, but beautiful… Considering there are still kings where you are from.” There he was, prying into why she was on Earth, and if she was from it. Though it wasn't something he had dealt with before.

        “Can I get dressed first? These clothes are covered in sand desert sweat.” She stalled, debating what exactly to say to him. Tony frowned but nodded. “You can wear one of… My exes dresses, or one of my shirts.” Wynn looked over, not wanting to be involved with his exes in any way, especially if his reaction to her was _that._ Not to mention, they were _quite_ short for dresses. “I… a shirt will make due.” She replied, watching him walk into his room as she followed behind. He pulled out one of his longer shirts from his dresser and tossed it over to her. Wynn grabbed it, and looked around. Tony grinned and pointed to his bedroom’s bathroom. “You can change in there. Or…~”

        Aethwynn snorted and walked in his bathroom. “Even with all your manners, I am going to have to decline.” Closing the door behind her and undoing her robe. The fabric slid down her shoulders, falling to the floor. She wasn't sure if Tony was still outside, but allowed herself to start humming quietly. Pulling on the shirt. The new article of clothing had “Stark Industries” written on it, and went down a decent distance below her hips. Aethwynn couldn't help but giggle at him choosing his brand-name shirt as the one she should wear. It was small, but she could care less. She would most likely be gone and her robes clean by tomorrow morning. Quickly, Aethwynn stepped out of the bathroom, and opened the door to exit Tony’s bedroom, but was stopped as Tony was right outside it. They ended up centimeters away from one another, both seeming a bit surprised.

        The two stood there for quite a while, and Aethwynn parted her lips as she felt her cheeks start to burn. Tony looked down, and Wynn quickly regretted her laziness in clothing, his eyes rolling down her bare legs. “I- was coming to check on you.” He tried to hit the embarrassment out of his tone and replace it with a joke. “Is that cosplay of yours washing-machine friendly?” Aethwynn was frozen a moment before nodding. “Oh… Of course.” She handed the clothes over to him and he stepped out from under the doorframe. “Good. I was worried I'd have to take down to the _river_ and make it pure and fit for _thou._ ”

        Wynn lightly punched his shoulder as he put the clothes on the counter. He grinned at her before making his way over to his computer.“So. No more holding out on me. What are you?”

        Aethwynn knew Stark wasn't an idiot and decided it would be best to just tell him the truth. She watched in awe as he flung forward, and the computer began to project news, Bluetooth, and scattered images of the ‘paranormal’ happenings. Mjolnir was even in one of them. Aethwynn kept searching the screen as she began to speak. “I am an Asgardian. I am here looking for the God of Thunder, Thor. He was to be made King, but things went south. Instead… His brother leads. I do not think he should be leading.” Aethwynn reached to open the report on Mjolnir, her body shifting towards Tony to press it, but Tony grabbed her wrist, and she faced him in surprise. Stuck between him and the table. Wynn had to close her mouth almost violently to prevent any… _Questionable_ noises from escaping.

        “Tell me why I should let you open that.” Tony questioned, moving closer towards her, his voice a bit threatening. “That is his hammer. Mjolnir. He should have summoned it by now-” Tony's leg had blushed between her two bare legs, and she felt the air be sucked from her lungs. Tony thought, and when he was satisfied with the answer, he stepped away. Leaving Aethwynn a jittery mess. At the same time, she shamed herself for wanting him to be physical with her like this, knowing she was here _for_ Loki. They had been colder, sure, but she loved him. So why did Stark drive her so crazy?

        Wynn exhaled and clicked on the document. “Now, tell me all about this.” Tony whispered, standing behind her as she read through the reports, deciding what to say and what to keep hushed. “As you wish, Mister Stark.”

        “ _Please._ Just call me Tony.”


	10. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Aethwynn... well... discuss Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. There has been a lowering on hits and if you write you know how that can slow down the writing process if it dents your confidence enough.
> 
> But! I promised myself I would finish this story no matter what! No matter how many read it, or whoever does. So, I shall. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. <3

 Chapter X

 

        “So… What is _your_ thing?” Tony questioned, genuinely curious at this point as he eyed the diagrams Aethwynn had pulled up.

        “My… Thing?” Aethwynn looked on in confusion. It had gotten dark out, and two had spent hours chatting. They were getting on very well, and it made Wynn weak in the knees. “A hammer? Any… Magic?” He explained, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. The genius side of him was revved up to full power.

        Aethwynn giggled and put a palm to her mouth to silence herself before standing up. “I use a stronger version of conjuration and focus on that-- Some Asgardians can teleport objects to and fro but… I teleport myself. I also summon my dual-blade. It is like… A double-blade staff.” She eyed Tony a moment before the weapon appeared in her right hand. The handle was encrusted with arches of cold and jades placed on them, and the blades curved in a beautiful manner. Aethwynn blushed as Tony eyed her with full interest, and stepped forward. Pressing his finger against the metal. “Wow…” He murmured.

        Aethwynn let the weapon disappear and nodded, and Tony looked up. “You _need_ to show me that teleporting shit. Don't be a tease.” Aethwynn snorted in reply, teleporting behind him with a slight green flash, while a decoy stayed in front of him. Tony waited a moment, before flipping around and swiping a leg beneath her, grabbing her wrists and straddling her hips as she fell to the ground. The illusion trickling away in sage shards.

        “Ick--! You surely knew it was me!” She squeaked, biting down on her bottom lip as a heat rose between her thighs. She tried to push out as much anger in her tone as possible, and her lip almost split as Tony leaned toward her. “I don't take chances.” He purred, his voice thick and teasing.

        Aethwymn felt her breathing get heavy, and her mind blurry. She _knew_ she shouldn't do anything she might regret, so as a last-ditch effort, she teleported out from beneath him. Falling into the table, the projections turned off, and she let out excited heaves as she held onto the table. Watching the surprised Tony, who had fallen against the floor, push himself up with wide eyes. He snorted and brushed off his shirt with his hands, and after two had calmed down and were left in silence, Aethwynn looked down and coughed.

        “I… It is very late. I should probably go to bed. Should I… Sleep on the couch?-”

        Tony laughed and shook his head. “Hell no. You are my guest… Intergalactic or not. You can sleep in my bed for tonight. I don't sleep anyways.” Aethwynn looked indecisive. “I do not… Want to intrude-” she pressed, but Tony waved a hand dismissively. “No no. Just go on. It is completely fine.” Aethwynn had stepped forward to argue, but Tony had turned and sighed, leaving Wynn anxious. As a last-ditch effort, she decided to just take the room.

        Aethwynn made her way over quickly and pushed the door open. Eyeing the plush pillows and thin, but fluffed blankets on top. As she made her way over and pulled the sheets up to get under, a powerful smell of Tony’s cologne lingered, and she took a moment before forcing herself to get under the covers. It was powerful, and he had been wearing the same thing when she was pinned downward.

        Aethwynn could taste the guilt she was feeling as she debated the entire scenario. Her heart throbbing as she thought about how Loki was losing herself, and how her _heart_ was losing him. It was a painful thought. She had loved that man most of her adulthood and had fallen for him young. He had been there for her through everything. Saved her from her lost life, but now, she wasn’t sure if she was found anymore.

        Wynn shoved her face into the plush pillow, biting her bottom lip in a mental agony. After some time she drifted into a sleep.  


_The door creaked open, and Tony walked in. Grinning as he walked over to Aethwynn. His movements were taunting and seduce, as sly as a snake. He made his way over to the bed and crawling over to her, between her legs as she pushed herself up nervously. Tony lifted one of her bare thighs and ran his lips over the bare flesh, leaving Aethwynn a jittery mess as she watched him. The rough lips and the tiny jabs of his facial hair running along her thigh._

_Aethwynn fell back, staring at the roof as her spine jolted with shivers, her heart pounding in confusion at the abrupt situation. Then, the hair seemed to not be there anymore. The kisses slower, and the lips softer._

_Aethwynn pushed herself up again and went wide-eyes as she watched narrowed, ice-blue eyes watching her. A tongue ran further down her leg and she took in a deep breath as the man, her true love, eyed her with an amused look._

_He knew._

_The look was evil and seduction spliced into one big show, and Aethwynn curled her fists in a struggle to keep herself still and find out what was happening. If he had know why was he still here? She shut her eyes tightly and fell back, the world seeming empty as she heard a voice. A purr, no hurt in it, and it shook her to the core._

_“It seems in fighting your love for the two of me, you have found it in another.”_

 

        Aethwynn woke up, her heart pounding, she gripped the sheets and looked up. The door was closed, and all was silence. She bowed her head and held her stomach, anxiety tearing into her piece by piece.

        Two people in that house didn’t sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethwynn get's a blast from the job at hand, and finds herself stuck. Maybe even literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eekkkk! Hello all! Posting as I said, is slowing, but it is coming along. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please (continue?) to enjoy. :)

 Chapter XI

 

        It felt like morning, but the room was still pitch black when Aethwynn opened her eyes to the room. Aethwynn reached over to pat the side of her bed, not used to the different texture. Mind blurred and completely in confusion, Wynn pushed herself upward, looking around the room. Light filtered through the corners of a pair of blackout shades showed her why it was still so dark, and Aethwynn looked over to an empty side of the bed. She was sure it had not been occupied, and realized in that sole moment that she was no longer in Asgard anymore.

        The landing, the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. spiel, Stark lifting her off to this tower somewhere off in the distance. Not sure what to do, Aethwynn sat for a while, going over last night’s dream. Guilt sat in her throat like a swollen frog, and Wynn felt like the air was sucked out of the room in a vacuum. Her throat closing in for a moment of shock wrecking her body. She was at the end of the bed now, curling her fingers against her bare legs as she stared down, hair falling in front of her face.

        “L-loki… God, what am I doing? Am I really that… _disgusting?_ ” The words came out very quietly, and her eyes budded with tears. It took a while to realize that she couldn’t breathe, but when Aethwynn noticed that, she stopped herself, letting out a quiet cry and sitting up. Holding her mouth and realizing she needed to stop pouting and suck it up. ‘ _Look_ Wynn. Suck it up. It’s the second day out if Asgard. You need to do this… For him. You _love_ him, so stop _panicking_ yourself.’ Her mind raced, and she flinched as the door was pushed open, and Tony looked through, worry in his eyes.

        Aethwynn blushed furiously at being caught being so _ridiculous_ and emotional in such a small moment. She ran her hands across her eyes to rub away the tears and ducked her head. Tony stepped in and tilted his head. “You alright? I heard something and uh… Decided to check in on you?” Tony stood his ground, not sure he should approach her more then he already had. Aethwynn looked up, flashing a nervous smile and shaking her head. “I am alright, just tired. Thank you… For letting me stay that is.”

        Tony grinned and nodded, shrugging smugly. “Not an issue at all. How did you sleep? These are expensive sheets.” He gave a kind wink and watched as Aethwynn stood herself up. Wynn looked up and nodded. “It was… Alright. That is in no way hate towards your bed. I am sure it is expensive. What about you?”

        Tony rolled his eyes and looked away awkwardly, pushing open the door a bit. “I slept like I always do. So… do you want pancakes?” This brought an eyebrow to lift from Aethwynn, and she was left in a silent confusion at the question. They stood silently for a moment before Tony stopped and started flat out laughing. He slapped the door as he laughed and looked up at her. “You don’t know what pancakes are, huh? You really are an alien then.”

        Aethwynn shrugged and nodded. “Considering I can’t really put an image to mind, I think so. Is it a poison or…-” Tony shook his hands viciously, “No no. It’s a food. It… is like… bread? You know what, just come out and try it.” It didn’t really seem like he was asking her, but more of a demand, though Aethwynn did not mind all that much. Walking out, she followed Tony across the fancied-up tower, they walked some stairs and doors before he stopped them in a wide kitchen and grabbed some things from cabinet to cabinet. Aethwynn leaned against the counter of the kitchen and watched as Tony poured materials together and mixed. After a while, Wynn just watched his blur of movements, and Tony walked over with a pile of circular, bread-like objects. He slid it over to her and Aethwynn watched it cautiously, crossing his arms, and smirking.

        “I don’t cook for very many people, so you better savor this. But! Let’s not forget-” Tony slugged the refrigerator door open and grabbed a glass bottle of a brown substance. Aethwynn picked up the fork and after Tony poured the liquid over it, she tugged away a piece of the food with it, and slowly put it into her mouth. After the bite, she snorted playfully and shrugged. “Fine, your weird, circular food is delicious. I am more accustomed to meat since… well, that is what we eat in Asgard.”

        Tony cackled and threw his arms up in success. “Yes! A victory for me.”

 

        After the food, Tony and Aethwynn had made their way to the couch. By now, Aethwynn was in her fresh robes and getting anxious to be on her feet. Wynn stood up and sighed. “Thank you Mister Stark, but… I need to find Thor.”

        She had stood up, walking away from him and stopped, hoping he would show her to a door somewhere, but instead, Tony just stayed silent and looked guilty of something. That made Aethwynn suspicious, stepped forward, angry carving its way into her features as she watched him. Tony knew he had caught onto this and looked down, his arms crossed as he prepared himself.

        “I can’t let you go Aethwynn.”

        Aethwynn let her lip curl and anxiety wrecked its way across her mentality as she stepped forward, trying not to throw herself into a full-out panic attack at the notion. She wasn’t sure how much longer Loki could be in control of that power. He would find her eventually. He would think she was betraying him. What if Odin died? What if Loki did something drastic? What is she lost the man sh-

        “What the hell are you talking about?” Aethwynn said violently, her chest heaving as she stepped forward, pain in her eyes. Tony looked down and cupped his hand into a fist.

        “Just… listen.”


	12. Search-and-Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The slow chapters are rolling in.
> 
> If you hadn't noticed, I reformatted the entire story to something is more... satisfying to me? Hope you guys see it as that as well. Please, if you think there is anything I can do to make my writing better, leave a comment! - and if you would like, I really would appreciate some kudos to keep the story coming along!
> 
> Sending love. :)

Chapter XII

 

       “Just… Listen.”

       Tony had stepped forward cautiously, holding his hand outward in order to show he needed to explain himself. By this time, Aethwynn had already begun to glare daggers at the man, and the look gave of the “I-will-snap-you-in-half-” vibe. Tony gulped quietly and paused as he got close to her, straightening himself, and eyeing her with a nervous look. 

       “I can’t let you out. S.H.I.E.LD. will be on your ass in moments. Plus… I am more help to you if you are in close contact with me… alright? - And not tied up.” Aethwynn narrowed her eyes at this remarked, and looked for any signs of lying in the man. She would have been sick to the point of vomiting if she found out she had allowed herself to get close to the man who was merely babysitting her for S.H.I.E.L.D. Suspicion stuck in her gut like a parasite, but after watching Tony’s expression for a good minute, she sighed and nodded.

       “Fine…-” She muttered, her voice husky with melted-down fury. “Please, help me find him. He is probably on the news somewhere. He isn’t very… cautious.”

       Tony nodded and put a hand to his hair, thinking to himself in silence. He walked over to his computer, going to the news and swiping through it in deep thought. Aethwynn chuckled to herself as she sarcastically remarked ‘I wonder if I can hear the cogs turning.’ to herself. The words hidden as they were enclosed only in her mind. 

       Tony had opened the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and clicked on an open channel. Typing in a code, and some more computer gibberish that Aethwynn could not decipher. Tony turned to Aethwynn and put a finger on his lips to motion that she should stay quiet. Voice erupted from the computer and they both listened, Tony leaning on the table with his eyes closed as she waited for them to say anything that he could use.

       “-don’t know sir. We just got massive energy readings out of nowhere, then they just disappeared…-” The agent continued, calling out the coordinates. As soon as the words were revealed, Tony cut out of the channel and looked to Aethwynn.

       “Jarvis. Did you record those coordinates?”

       “Of course, sir.”

       “You do not know how much I love you buddy.” Tony joked, opened up the audio file so that he could go check out the area.

 

       “I should be going with you.” Aethwynn growled, crossing her arms as she watched Tony suit up. His face the only area bare.”

       “And we both discussed by this was a bad idea. Do you not remember that conversation at all, Buttercup?” Tony drawled, slamming the metal mask onto his face as the slots turned blue and he stepped towards the door. 

       “Yeah yeah, I know- but what if it isn’t Thor? What if it is L-...” Her heart thudded. “What if it is the new  _ king? _ ”

       Tony rolled his eyes and let out an audible sigh so she could tell he was irritated by her pestering. “Jarvis will keep you up to date, and I will call you when I find out what S.H.I.E.L.D. is up to. Try to be good, will ya? This place is  _ literally _ going to be full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. And no,  _ not  _ metaphorically.”

       Aethwynn stepped forward, but shut her mouth and looked down. “Fine… Just- you have to tell me  _ immediately  _ what you find! You are new to this whole thing. You do not know what you are dealing with.” 

       Tony nodded, smirking and shrugging. “I am Ironman. You seem to forget that.” He joked, and Aethwynn lifted an eyebrow. “I am not sure  _ anyone  _ will be forgetting who you are very soon, Mister Stark.” At this, Tony merely groaned. “God, when will you stop calling me Mister Stark? I am not your dad-” He looked back and stepped out. “Oh, and Jarvis. Don’t let anyone out or into this building unless it is me, please?”

       Aethwynn flailed her arms outward and yipped at him with an irritated voice. “You really are  _ trying  _ to be my dad now, huh?”

       Tony snickered. “Talk to you soon, Buttercup. Mexico is pretty far away, and I  _ really  _ do not trust you yet.” And with that, Tony flew off, and Aethwynn ran her fingers into her temples in irritation, going over to Tony’s computer to find what she would be doing for the next few hours until Tony got to the anomaly. 

 

       It had been 2-4 hours, or around that, before Tony finally contacted Aethwynn. Jarvis jittered to life with a beeping noise. “Mister Stark to calling you, Ms. Wynn. Do you wish to answer?”

       Aethwynn nodded, but realizing she was talking to Jarvis, she was able to stutter out a “yes”. The call began and Tony, as stereotypical as could be, was the first to speak.

       “Hey Buttercup! The agents here spotted four people, three males and a female, dressed like you. All medieval’d up and all. The three escaped to town I believe.”

       Aethwynn thought for a moment before perking up. “Tony! I know them! They are probably looking for Thor. If you can find them- then!- maybe, just maybe you can find Thor!” Aethwynn had stepped up to the desk and was walking around the room, thinking quietly as she awaited a reply from Tony. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the sound of glass shattering. Agents shouted and Aethwynn felt her heartbeat pick up.

       “T-tony? What was that-?”

       Tony was silent for a moment as the chaos erupted, and then Tony takes a deep breath. “Aethwynn, there… is a robot here. It came down. Just like you and your friends did-”

       Tony was now soaring to follow the machine, but froze as he looked back at skewed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, injured and lying amidst the wreckage. “Wynn, I can’t go to Thor yet. I need to help these people- let alone the people in the town when that _thing_ gets to them.”

       Aethwynn pushed herself upward and tensed. “But- al… alright. But try to keep an eye on that thing, okay? I have a pretty good guess on who sent it…”

       Norns, Aethwynn wanted to scream. 


	13. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth gets some Asgardian visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> A quicker upload this time. Hope you all enjoy. :) Thank you for reading! <3

Chapter XIII

 

        Tony darted around the area, helping up shield agents quickly, eyeing the damage around him. Coulson stood up and looked at Tony, then looking to the Destroyer in the distance. “Is that one of yours?” He asked, half-serious, half-jokingly.

        Tony shook his head seriously. “Not mine.”

        Coulson snorted and spoke into his microphone quietly and looked up at Tony. “We are going to close in on that thing. Apparently, those people we spotted with the anomaly are fighting it? As much as I want to question you for what you know about this, I need you to go help the civilians. You got that?”

        As much as Tony wanted to be on the field and fighting, he knew that Thor had it, considering what he had heard. Though… wasn’t he mortal now? Whatever, he needed to go.

        Tony said nothing, and blasted off quickly, flying towards the town and watching as the Destroyer shot out a fiery red, setting buildings on fire. For some reason, two people had thrown a man into the Destroyer, and Tony felt his feet itching for an intervention, but when we saw a woman yelling up, stuck under debris, he focused on the task at hand.

 

        Aethwynn had ended the call with Tony for now in order to let him focus, and was watching the event unfold through the town cameras. Her hands were yellow from gripping onto the table so tightly, and she watched as the Warriors Three, Sif, Thor, and a group of mortals fought the Destroyer. The camera cut, and Aethwynn was forced to sift through the remaining cameras to find one that worked. After a while of failed attempts, her head fell to the desk and she let out a pained sigh. 

        Something in Wynn hoped that Loki had not sent the monstrosity, but the wit in Wynn told her it was him. She needed to help-- but she was so far away, and there was no way she would make it in time. Was there a way for her to contact them? No, only Tony. By Odin’s beard, she felt awfully helpless. 

        Then, the ring signaled that Tony was calling back, and Aethwynn looked up at the screen. Finally!- a working camera. 

        But, Aethwynn was greeted with fear as she saw Thor was on the ground, injured. He was a mortal now, and if he died… If Loki  _ killed  _ him. Wynn felt her breathing hitch in her throat and she fought back the urge to sob. Tony called again, and she snapped out of her emotional phase, answering it. But as the call began, a boom sounded, and a portal opened. Mjolnir streamed through and Thor was covered in lightning. The camera jittered for a moment, but to the helping of Aethwynn, stayed on. 

        Then, Aethwynn felt her heart surge with joy, and Thor was there. In his armor, safe, alive. Wielding Mjolnir. Tony let out a yell and watched as lightning erupted. Thor rammed the Destroyer back and forth, and after a while of vicious attacks on his part, the monster fell and seized to exist. Tony didn’t need to do anything.

        Wynn stood up and smiled, and Tony had let out a quick breath. “What was that? Is that him? The one you were looking for?” Aethwynn needed a moment to take it in as Thor went to the ground, and said some words with Phil Coulson. “Yes. Yes, that is him.” Tony began to descend, and watched as Thor lifted his hammer, but was left with nothing. He landed, and Thor tried again. Everything was silent, so Tony walked over to the group slowly. The Asgardians grumbled in anxiety as Thor was unable to be summoned by Heimdall. 

        Agents quickly stopped Tony short and looked at him, and Aethwynn curled her fists. “Tony, here is right there. Please- you…-” She took a pained inhale and her heart stopped short, turning away from the screen. She ended the call with Tony, resulting with an annoyed, but worried, yip on his side.

        Wynn stared, and in front of her was Loki. Or… an illusion of him. Him nonetheless. She stepped forward, and Tony called again, without an answer. “L-loki.” She murmured, reaching out, though she knew there would be no physical contact with the man. She smiled lightly, but that happiness was taken from her when she saw the hurt, and anger, that resided in Loki. 

        “I spent  _ so  _ long looking for you-- only to find out that you are hiding out with a Midgardian, looking for my brother in order to usurp my position.”

        Aethwynn felt her throat closing in, and she looked down with a frown. “That power… it is turning you into someone I did not fall in love with. I fell in love with someone who yearned to be more. I thought- I thought that I showed you that you didn’t need to be king in order to be more-” 

        The illusion stepped forward and glared. Gaze like needles, and tone like poison. Meanwhile, Tony had accessed the tower’s cameras and audio, watching the two while his stomach turned to stone. At first, he thought he would need to defend her somehow, but it only took a second for him to realize that this man- he wasn’t a threat. 

        “I… love you, Aethwynn. How could you go behind my  _ back  _ like this?”

        Aethwynn blinked back tears, and did her best not to look up. “I was doing this- all of this?- for you!” She stepped forward and reached out her hand, holding it over what would be Loki’s cheek, wishing that she could feel him. Assure him that she went through this whole mess for  _ him. _ But- she couldn’t.

        Then, Loki paused, and gave Aethwynn a final look. “I have to go handle something. Prove my worth- apparently, I should stop needing to do that for you.” 

        “Loki!”

        The illusion faded as Aethwynn put her hand to his cheek, and she found herself frozen. Too much in shock to move. When she could, she looked over, and Thor was gone. 


	14. A Novelty Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethwynn ends up waiting for the undesirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Things are going to get more emotional, and the Thor (1) part of this story is coming to a close!
> 
> Sending love, and I hope you all enjoy. :)
> 
> \- And since I base chapter off of songs, from here on I am going to start showing them here. 
> 
> This entire story has a theme arching over the song Two Birds - By Regina Spektor. Enjoy.

Chapter XIV

 

        Aethwynn watched the screen, and her eye glazed over the rest of it. She let out a yelp as she saw that Tony was connected in a call. She hadn’t answered the call… had sh-

        “I had Jarvis override. Why didn’t you tell me that this… king… was your… husband?- Boyfriend?” Tony sounded irritated, and Aethwynn was at a loss for words. She had no idea why she hadn’t told him-- well, she did, but she was telling her brain that the reason in her mind was just her paranoia and an imaginary reason. Tony himself couldn’t explain the bubbly irate he felt, or why. If anything, Aethwynn would have just been a fling. All he has had after Pepper left him are just that. Flings. 

        “We… we aren’t married-” She shook her head and pursed her lips. “This isn’t the time to talk about this- where did Thor go?” 

        Tony, not one to talk emotion, decided to let the subject slide for now. “A portal opened up. He went to Asgard, or that is what I have heard.” Tony took a breath and started his way back to the tower. “I think he is going to handle your… King issue.” Aethwynn suddenly felt anxious at hearing those words. Sure, she wanted Loki off the throne, but what if this made him more furious? What if he got injured? What is he-?

        ‘No.’ Aethwynn thought to herself. ‘He will be okay. It will all be okay.’

        “There is nothing else I can do, Wynn. I am sorry.” Tony sounded a bit resentful, but he was not lying. “We will talk when I get there.”

 

        Tony arrived, and Aethwynn watched him anxiously, her heart pounding. He didn’t look happy at all, and Aethwynn wasn’t sure she could handle him and her own mind right now. The anxiety set in, but she fixed her posture and waited for him to say something. Anything.

        But Tony didn’t say anything, walking past her after patting her on the shoulder. Aethwynn was in shock, and she waited. Being out of contact with Asgard was turning her apprehension on high. She walked over to the windows, and stared out at the city, putting a palm to the cold glass. Closing her eyes. She needed to feel grounded. Suddenly, she turned around, and Tony was standing there.

        She started first. “Look, Tony- I am sorry. How can I tell someone that the man… I am with- that he is doing such terrible things-?”

        Tony stepped forward and pulled Aethwynn to him. For a moment, she thought he was going to pull him into a playboy kiss, but he just hugged her. She felt the world settle for a while, and everything was calm. She gripped his shirt and they both stood in silence, but then there was a loud bang on the Stark Tower “porch.”

        Aethwynn hadn’t realized how much time she had spent waiting for Tony, but she realized it must have been long when Thor walked through the door. 

        “I had Heimdall find you after Mother told me you had left.” Why did he look so sad? Aethwynn felt her stomach drop. Thor stepped forward and offered his arms to Aethwynn, looking down. “There is something I need to tell you, Wynn. Asgard felt great loss this day.” Aethwynn walked over and placed her hands in his, feeling his stomach grip and squeezing her hands tightly as he began to talk.

        “I got back to Asgard, and… Loki was there. He had killed Laufey. He was going to destroy all of Jötunheim with the Bїfrost. I confronted him… we… we fought. There was a time when he was hanging off the edge of the bridge, and I was holding him. Father was there, and… when the Allfather told Loki that he didn’t make him proud… Brother-- let go-...”

        Aethwynn was frozen for a moment before the shock could fully set in. Her mind went blurry and tears budded in her eyes before flowing out freely. She felt her heart plummet and she stumbled back. Wynn didn’t even realize that she had started muttering “No no no” over and over. Tony didn’t know what to do as she fell back into the couch and leaned against it. “No… no- he isn’t dead… he isn’t dead…” Thor had let tears fill his eyes as well, and held Aethwynn closely. “Frigga said she would have Odin summon you back to Asgard… If you-” 

        Aethwynn squeezed him tightly and let out a sobbing wheeze, and Thor decided he needed to leave her be for now. Natasha walked in, her eyes wide, and Tony walked over to her. They chatted for a moment as Aethwynn fell to her knees in heart-breaking sobs. Thor watched her before looking at Tony. 

        “I will go calm her down, can you go chat with Natasha, and tell her everything when she isn’t-” Tony looked at her with pitiful eyes. “-in shock.”

        Thor nodded, assuming he needed his own time away from Asgard. Following Natasha out. Tony helped Aethwynn up and looked her in the eyes. Eyes that were red and swollen from crying so much. Aethwynn wanted to curl up in the darkness and go to sleep so she didn’t have to feel the pain settling in her gut, or her headache, or the mental wreckage that was taking place in her. 

        “Look, I need you to calm down. You can get hurt like this… or hurt someone else. Let’s… Let's just go get a drink, yeah?” He helped her against him and walked her out of the room, heading to the elevator. He was not sure what to do, so he just held her close to him and watched as she calmed herself and replace it with a careless look. Trying to numb herself and forget that everything that just happened had even happened. 

  
  



	15. Scotch on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethwynn breaks her years-long no-alcohol streak, and she happens to be with Tony during the entire thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Two chapters in one night, what a crazy thing. xD
> 
> I actually had this chapter prepped a while back because I already have this entire story planned out-- because I am crazy. 
> 
> Warning: There is sexual-tension content in this chapter that is revved up reallll high. Good luck.

Chapter XV 

 

        Mr. Stark pushed open a door, holding it for the trudging Aethwynn. Smirking with the hopes to better her deteriorating mood, but failing to get her to lock eyes with him. Of course, he would let her crash with him even if Thor had just offered to “summon” her back to Asgard, despite him knowing Fury would have doubts. She had just learned that Loki died, and even if he only knew that the man betrayed his family, it was quite clear that Aethwynn had strong feelings for the him. It made Tony a bit jealous to say the least. Loki did everything wrong and got the girl, but Pepper still left him. The Avenger hoped the Asgardian was not broken, and that wasn't why she couldn't have left him.  
  
        Aethwynn was staring straight at him now, hugging herself, eyes wide and eyebrows raised as she watched him. Anddddd now she had caught him staring. Wonderful. How long was he doing that?  
  
        "Anyways- sit down. Let me grab you a drink." Tony stepped over to his bar, grabbing two glasses and a large bottle. "Scotch on the rocks, Buttercup?" He asked, turning to show his shit-eating grin. Aethwynn eyed the alcohol, knowing she was throwing her years of being sober out the window tonight. Frankly, she didn't give even the _slightest_ fuck.  
  
        "I know nothing of Midgardian alcohol. Toss what you have at me." She flicked her wrist and motioned for him to pour. Tony wiggled his eyebrows and feigned surprise. "Look at you, tough as living hell." He snarked, pouring the liquid and placing the cups down. They stayed in silence as Tony watched Aethwynn down the liquid in seconds.  
  
        "I am no God, but this is weak for an Asgardian." She joked her voice weak with pain, pouring herself another glass and chugging that too. The tipsiness hitting her quicker than expected. With that, she let out a cough, not supposed to drink that fast. Tony walked over and sat next to her. Their knees pressed together in a messy jumble. Tony was laughing and smirking as he leaned on the counter, "What was that about weak, Buttercup?" he purred threateningly, finally finishing his first glass.  
  
        "Yes, maybe I should have bitten my tongue, Mr. Stark, but the alcohol is telling me not to apologize." She replied, a bit of flirt hitting her tongue, the reasoning being the alcohol. Or, so Wynn assumed. "Thank god Pepp isn't here to pester me on the alcohol usage. We wouldn't want our alcohol confiscated." He joked slyly, hiding the hurt behind the statement with his visual confidence. "I thought she was your girlfriend? Not your mother."  
  
        Tony snorted at that and shrugged. "Ex, and a bit of both I guess." Aethwynn gave Tony an understanding smile, her eyes drooped in the drunken phase. "I am sorry to hear that." She nodded, pouring more of the scotch. Handshaking and causing her to pour some out of the cup. Tony grabbed her hand and held to steady to pour. The physical touch startling them both. "I swear I was just defending the table!-" He quipped, not moving his hand. "It's too early to get my fingers in those brown locks anyways." Tony gave a tiny snort at his confident jest.  
  
        Aethwynn, on the other hand, smiled in a sad way at their hands. "No need to defend the action. Playboys need to play-- everyone gets... Lonely at loss." Her last words came out in a mutter, and she looked up. Their eyes locked, and Aethwynn gently pried her hand away, but Tony gripped her wrist. A bit rough, but still gently. The Avenger leaned forward and did what he did best, the alcohol clouding his mind.  
  
        He kissed her.  
  
        At first, Aethwynn leaned back, surprised and confused at the action, but the alcohol talked, and her gut twisted, so she leaned forward. The kiss lasted only moments and they both broke apart, eyeing each other and breathing heavily. Tony shook his head in apology and looked away, "I am sorry- you aren't in the kind of place-"  
  
        Aethwynn shut him up by meshing their lips back together, and Tony ran his hands along her thighs before he lifted her up. Stepping downward towards the living room table. In a sloppy fit of movement, he pushed everything off it, and a lamp hit the ground with a loud _cling!_ In moments, she was back against the table. Her fingers prying at his zipper, and he had undone the buttons on her shirt. On Tony had given to her when they got down to the bar, and when she had excused herself to the restroom to calm. Thr blouse and skirt had been Pepper's. Tony's index finger sliding under the buttons, and popping them out in a trained maneuver. Her bra showed between the white fabric of her blouse. Their lips stayed locked as this happened, the taste of vodka stinging their tongues. Tiny groans leaving their mouths in the emotionally-hectic moment.  
  
        Just as Aethwynn got Tony's belt undone and zipper down, she noticed him break away. He was staring at the door. She heard a quick, "Thor- uh, let's wait outside a bit." From someone, and then heard the door slam. Heart pumping in anxiety as Tony slowly got off of her.  
  
        "Nat-" He began, but was cut off by the red-head. "She is your guest Tony, not another girl to have a one night stand with. Her boyfriend just died!" Aethwynn sat up. Redoing the buttons on her shirt. Tony had quickly redone his pants as well. "-We will discuss this further on. Thor! Come in!"  
  
        Thor entered, entirely confused. "I just came in to let you know that I am returning to Asgard. The Bifröst may be broken, but if you wish, Odin is willing to summon you back, along with… back to Earth..." Wynn looked away, flustered. "I can't go home, Thor. Do get me when... When his funeral is set. Yes?"  
  
        She stepped back, and Thor nodded. "Recover well, Aethwynn. We mourn Loki, even with his evil doings." And he left, leaving the three. Aethwynn looked at Natasha, then Tony. "I should sleep now. Thank you for your... Your hospitality, Mr. Stark."                                                                                                                                                              
        "Call me Tony." He chipped, his grin back. Hands in his pockets. "Tony, then. Good night. Thank you both." She then walked to Tony's room and fell asleep after Nat stopped scolding Tony in the living room.


End file.
